Fork In The Road
by UndefinedBrothers
Summary: In a noisy, crowded bar, James sits with his friends and tells them how he feels about Kendall, leaving him with a choice to make. One-shot KAMES! I'm a bit rusty at this but let's see how it goes!


James Diamond stared into space with no real aim. He hadn't said a word in almost an hour, sitting with his friends at the booth in the bar where they took to frequenting on the weekends. Lucy, and Jo, didn't need to ask him what he was thinking because they knew. He was thinking about him again.

"James, come on." Lucy implored, "It's been six months."

"Is that supposed to make it better?" James responded rhetorically, in an almost whisper.

"Do you think he is off moping around because you're not in his life?" She fired back.

"No, I don't." James admitted, "Because he is off with some cheap trick that-"

"Stop it!" Jo chimed in, "You'll get all worked up, and the last thing we need is Jamie in a bad mood. Lucy, if he wants to think about Kendall let him do it."

"I'm just trying to think of James." Lucy frowned, "I'm worried about you."

"Don't be." James said, coldly, "I'm fine. Kendall decided he was done, and he left."

"And it's killing you." Lucy added the part that James didn't, but she knew he was thinking it.

It wasn't just killing James, but also her. This was her best friend, and she felt powerless. She wanted to text Kendall, and yell at him, but she knew it wouldn't do any good. She pushed her long black hair out of her face, and gave Jo a sad look. Jo was thinking it too. How could he do this to him? How could Kendall just walk away from everything they had had? Suddenly, Lucy felt a vibration on her leg and she knew that her phone had recieved a text message. She pulled it from her pocket.

**We need to do something about this - Jo**

Lucy looked up at Jo, and began typing back: **What can we do? - Lucy**

**Talk to Kendall? - Jo**

**I doubt it would help - Lucy**

**Well what do you suggest - Jo**

"It's obvious that you guys are texting each other." James pointedly sneered, "Why don't I just leave so you don't have to go through the trouble?"

"It's not that." Jo rolled her eyes, "We just don't know what to do James. You've been in this depressed fog for months now. It's like everything reminds you of him, and we can see the light drain out of your eyes."

"Will you just talk to us?" Lucy pleaded, "James, we are your friends. We are here for you."

James paused, as though he were trying to think, and then his eyes misted, "I just miss him, okay? I miss him all the time. Every second of every day. It's just so wrong."

"What is?" Lucy coaxed James to continue.

"H-he shouldn't be gone." James choked, "He should be here with me, doing what we used to do. I loved him. I love him."

"What do Carlos, and Logan, think?" Jo asked him.

"They think it's for the best." James sneered again, "They only saw the arguing and fighting, but it was more than that. It was incredible. He got me, and I got him, and we brought out the best of each other, and the worst because only we could do that."

"If it was so perfect," Lucy began, "what happened?"

"I happened." James sighed, "I pushed to far, and too hard, and he couldn't deal with it anymore. So he found someone who doesn't push him."

"Maybe you should find someone else too." Jo suggested, "There are a lot of guys who like you, and you have a lot to offer."

"Apparently I have a lot of awful to offer." James despondently replied, "Besides, there is no one else for me. It's just him."

"Don't say that." Lucy said, "There are so many guys in the world and he is just one of them."

"It's easy to say that." James felt his face begin to heat as his temper rose, "Everyone can tell me that all they want, but he wasn't just a guy to me! He was the love of my life! You don't know what he brought to my life, Lucy. If he were just a guy, he wouldn't have been able to touch me like that. Now some loser who doesn't even get him is with the guy I love, and it's killing me."

"Then stop this whining!" Lucy snapped, "Damn it, James! What the hell happened to you? You used to have a fire, and passion! When you wanted something, you went for it."

"Well, I-" James began but Lucy interrupted.

"Along the way you lost the fire." Lucy spoke for him, "Maybe that is what pushed Kendall away. You lost the fire that he loved, and became cold and now he is gone. That is reality, and you have to face. But you don't have to accept it."

"What?" James was confused.

"Are you going to just sit there and be depressed or are you going to go get Kendall back?" Lucy raised and eyebrow, and put a hand on her hip.

In a noisy, crowded bar in town, James sat there with his two friends and saw a fork in the road. He could give up, and be depressed knowing that the love of his life was gone or he could fight, pull himself together and think of some way to get him back.

- the end-


End file.
